


Smaki na twojej skórze

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najstarszy ff Narutowy jaki wygrzebałem, wrzesień 2004 :) Aburame Shino i Inuzkba Kiba... i ich porady dla Sasuke i Naruto :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaki na twojej skórze

Smaki na twojej skórze 

 

by homoviator

 

Padał wielki, gęsty śnieg. Jego płatki były tak duże, że osiadały wielkimi gwiazdami na czarnych rzęsach Kiby, na jego policzkach, kapturze. Shino patrzył na te płaty bieli, osiadające na jego chłopaku, i czuł, że dziś, właśnie dziś, trzeba to zrobić. Nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat dziś, tak po prostu czuł. Shino nigdy nie podważał swoich przeczuć, szczególnie, gdy płynęły z głębin, tam, gdzie nawet czakra przybierała inny kolor a robale nie zapuszczały się nigdy. 

A więc dzisiaj. Shino spojrzał w blade, pozbawione koloru, wieczorne niebo. Biały puch padał coraz intensywniej. Gdy wrócili po misji i minęli pierwsze bramy Konoha, Shino złapał w przelocie dłoń Kiby. Czarne, ostre oczy spojrzały się na niego uważnie, po czym błysnęło w nich zrozumienie.

"Dzisiaj chcesz, żebym spał u ciebie?"

Kiba miał denerwujący zwyczaj zadawania pytań, których nie należało zadawać, bo odpowiedź na nie była oczywista i najzwyczajniej zbędna. Shino uśmiechnął się wymijająco i puścił dłoń Kiby, ściskając ją lekko. Spali ze sobą już parę razy, parę razy zdarzyło im się w czasie tych nocy onanizować się nawzajem, leżąc na boku i patrząc w ekstatyczną twarz partnera. Znali się już, byli ze sobą naprawdę blisko. Shino uwielbiał patrzeć jak Kiba dochodzi, z wykrzywioną w parkosyzmach przyjemności twarzą, uwielbiał czuć drgnięcia jego ciała, jego członka zamkniętego w jego dłoni, uwielbiał czuć ręce Kiby na swoim brzuchu, ciekawskie i ruchliwe jak sam Inuzuki. 

Ale dzisiaj był dzień na coś innego. Dziś, pośród zimna i białego puchu Shino chciał być z Kibą inaczej. Akamaru wyskoczył zza pazuchy grubej kurtki Inuzukiego i złapał Shino za nogawkę, tarmosząc ją w zabawie. Shino wyciągnął z dwupalczastej rękawicy dłoń, z której wydostał się jeden, zaspany owad i usiadł na Akamaru, powodując u psa nerwowe podskoki i groźne warczenie. 

"Tak. Śpij dziś u mnie." powiedział Shino, i nie odwracając się zaczął brnąć przez wielkie zaspy w kierunku swojego domu. Kiba w nietypowej dla niego ciszy podążył za nim. Shino słyszał jego przyspieszony oddech, tuż za sobą i uśmiechnął się za swoim wysokim kołnierzem. Jeśli ktoś miałby się tego bać, to nie powinien to być Kiba, a on sam. 

Klan Aburame miał swoją siedzibę na krańcach Konoha, pośród wielkich, wiekowych drzew kasztanowych. Zwykle było tam cicho, teraz cisza wręcz dźwięczała w uszach i wciskała się w głowę. Shino otworzył drzwi przed Kibą, wpuszczając go do ciepłego wnętrza domu. Pospiesznie zostawili kurtki w przedpokoju, powitali się z rodziną Aburame siedzącą w salonie, wpadli na jego starszego brata, gadającego przez telefon ze swoją dziewczyną, i pognali na piętro, tam, gdzie znajdował się pokój Shino. I sypialnia rodziców.  
Zakazana sypialnia.

Rodzice Shino nie mieli nic przeciwko przyjaźni syna z Inuzuką, choć niewątpliwie wiedzieli, ze jest to związek idący dużo głębiej niż zwykłe koleżeństwo. Stwierdzili bez ogródek, że jeśli Kiba ma odpowiedni smak dla Shino, to niech ma być, co będzie, grunt to dobry smak na skórze. Shino był trochę zmieszany na taki dobór słów, ale wiedział, że nikt mu nie udzieli jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, więc nawet nie pytał. Grunt, że rodzice świadomi byli eksperymentów, które prowadzili chłopcy czasem w ich domu, czasem w domu Kiby. Nic nie mówili. Shino za to właśnie ich cenił, pozwalali mu chodzić swoimi własnymi ścieżkami i prawie w ogóle go nie krępowali. Poza jednym faktem. Gdy stało się jasne, że młody Aburame ma chłopaka, i że prędzej czy później będą kochankami, ojciec wezwał Shino do siebie i w trzech zwięzłych zdaniach wyłuszczył mu, że życie płciowe jego syna jest jego prywatną sprawą, do której on, jako głowa klanu, nie będzie się mieszał, jednak, jeżeli będą coś próbowali wykręcić w sypialni rodziców Aburame, Shino zakończy swój pierwszy związek natychmiast i zamkną go w pokoju dopóki nie skończy trzydziestki. 

Ojciec miał niezwykłą intuicję, bo Shino właśnie w sypialni rodziców chciał zacząć eksperymenty z Kibą. Jego własny pokój wydawał się zbyt... zwyczajny do tak niezwyczajnych rzeczy, jak rozgrzane zawsze do niemożliwości ciało Kiby, jego rozluźniona w przyjemności twarz, cudza dłoń w miejscu intymnym, w miejscu, którego nikt poza nim samym i Kibą nie miał prawa dotykać. Pokój Shino był zbyt codzienny, do takich rzeczy pasowała bardziej przestronna, wyłożona ciemno czerownymi gobelinami i tkanymi dywanami komnata z wielkim łożem, przykrytym tkanymi ręcznie prześcieradłami. Ale ojciec miał intuicję, i za nim Shino zdołał pomyśleć, uprzedził jego zamiary, czyniąc sypialnię Aburame jakimś nietykalnym, świętym miejscem niezwykłych, tajemniczych rytuałów. Pewnie, wszyscy wiedzieli, do czego służą sypialnie, poza spaniem oczywiście, ale zakaz czynił z niej miejsce magiczne, dostępne tylko wybranym.

Weszli szybko do pokoju Shino, unikając pytań o właśnie zakończoną misję i ewentualne rany. A gdy zamknęli drzwi, ściągnęli skarpety i usiedli na wąskim wyrku należącym do najmłodszego Aburame, Kiba uśmiechnął się szeroko.

"To co, mam Cię dzisiaj utulić do snu?" zażartował i cmoknął Shino prosto w niczego niespodziewające się usta. Krótko i słodko. Za krótko. Shino wiedział, że Kiba robi to, żeby go rozluźnić i pocieszyć, że nieważne gdzie są, ważne, że są razem. Kiba nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, dla niego równie dobrze mogli siedzieć w jakimś małym, dusznym kinie i obłapiać się radośnie na tylnych siedzeniach. Dlatego zwykle eksperymenty prowadzone były w jego domu, gdzie państwo Inuzuka, będąc wesołą, pełną radości i naturalnego luzu rodziną, udostępniali swoją sypialnię chłopakom. Po prostu, co jakiś czas mówili, że mają nocną misję i nic więcej nie chcą wiedzieć. 

Shino poddał się uściskowi Kiby, pozwolił ściągnąć sobie okulary i przyciągnąć się do ciepłej piersi, obutej w gruby, zielony, wełniany sweter, pozaciągany gdzie nie gdzie przez Akamaru. Nikt nie znał go tak dobrze jak Kiba, nikt tak wspaniale nie reagował na jego odczucia i myśli jak ten ruchliwy, rozgadany chłopak, o pięknych, ostrych oczach i zawadiackim uśmiechu. Shino spojrzał z bliska na uśmiechniętą twarz Kiby, na trójkątne tatuaże na jego ostrych kościach policzkowych, na uparty podbródek i zdecydowane brwi. Tak, to był doskonały dzień na coś więcej.

Przez dobrą godzinę siedzieli, przytuleni i gapili się bezsensownie w okno, rozmawiając o drobnych rzeczach, z których składał się dzień, lub po prostu milcząc sobie wygodnie, wparci twarzami w swoje ramiona. Shino z nikim nie rozmawiał o swoich dniach, głęboko wierząc, że jego dni nie składają się z niczego specjalnego, więc nie ma sensu o nich mówić. Kiba uważał inaczej. Dla Kiby wszystko, co przydarzało się Shino, od potknięcia się podczas misji o rozrzucone wszędzie kłody drzew, po ukąszenie jakiegoś nieznanego robaka, było istotne i liczyło się. Shino, cały, razem ze swoim milczeniem, owadami i wrodzoną nieufnością, liczył się. I tak Kiba wymuszał na nim całodzienne relacje, do których Shino się przyzwyczaił, bo wiedział, że nie jest ważne, co mówi, ale że mówi w ogóle. To dawało Kibie poczucie, że ma z nim kontakt. Shino nie potrzebował tego upewnienia, doskonale wiedział, że nie ma osoby mającej z nim lepszy kontakt niż Inuzuka. Nawet jego ciało było świadome tego stanu rzeczy, i bez oporów dawało się przytulać, uciskać, głaskać albo po prostu trzymać. Gdyby nie więź wytworzona z Kibą, sama myśl o dotknięciu drugiej osoby byłaby dla Shino wyzwaniem. 

Klan Aburame, władający owadami zamieszkującymi ciała, nie należał do najwylewniejszych. Pewnie, kochali się, na swój własny, milczący sposób, ale robale nie pozwalały na swobodniejsze kontakty nawet między członkami rodziny, co dopiero między obcymi. Od małego Shino pamiętał, żeby zanadto nie zbliżać się do innych, bo mogą zostać pokąsani albo zaatakowani. Kontrola nad owadami nie była rzeczą łatwą i pod wpływem silnej emocji można było wyrządzić komuś prawdziwą krzywdę. Zresztą ludzie ułatwiali utrzymywanie dystansu, żywiąc wrodzone obrzydzenie do robali a tym bardziej do ich ludzkich żywicieli. Dlatego Shino należał do najbardziej poważanych i najbardziej unikanych osób w akademii. Jego siła była jego błogosławieństwem i klątwą. Kiba to zmienił. Jako zżyty z naturą we wszelkich postaciach, nie czuł obrzydzenia do robali, a klanową właściwość Aburame traktował tak zwyczajnie jak swoje ostre oczy. I wymuszał na Shino bliskość, w końcu przyzwyczajając go do niej, tak jak uczy się podstaw małego szczeniaka, powoli, ale stanowczo. Shino był wdzięczny Kibie za cierpliwość, czułość i upartość. Gdyby nie one nigdy by nie poznał wspaniałego uczucia leżenia obok czyjegoś nagiego, ciepłego, umięśnionego ciała. 

Akamaru wychylił łebek z jego torby i zaczął węszyć. Kiba poruszył się leniwie, wodząc dłonią po karku Shino. "Chyba twoi rodzice wyszli." powiedział z uśmiechem. "Może pójdziemy do kuchni zrobić sobie małą, nocną przekąskę, hm?"

Shino otworzył zaspane oczy i skinął głową. Czemu jego rodzice wyszli z domu w środku nocy, nie miał pojęcia. Może wyjaśni się to, gdy zejdą na dół, do kuchni. Wstali powoli, jak we śnie, pokonując ciemne schody i wdychając mroczny, żywiczny zapach, który, jak twierdził Kiba, był esencją Aburame. I który działał na niego jak afrodyzjak. 

W kuchni Shino znalazł kartkę leżącą na kuchennym stole i ogłaszającą w dwóch zdaniach, że rodzice pojechali do odległych kuzynów i wrócą pod wieczór następnego dnia. Kiba zerknął na kartkę przez ramię Shino i zmarszczył się.

"Jak to? W środku nocy pojechali w odwiedziny? Rozumiem, że jeszcze są ferie świąteczne i ludzie chcą spotkać się z odległą rodziną, ale to lekka przesada..."

Shino złożył pieczołowicie kartkę i schował ją sobie do kieszeni spodni. 

"Kuzyni zajmują się rzadkimi gatunkami owadów, które są za dnia bardzo groźne, i każdy, kto chce ich odwiedzić, musi robić to o zmroku. Nawet rodzina. Jad tych robali jest bardzo zjadliwy." powiedział cicho i ujął ciepłą, szorstką dłoń Kiby. "Ale pojechali tam nie z powodu świąt, tylko dla mnie. To jest mój prezent urodzinowy."

Kiba zamrugał kilka razy i podrapał się w głowę, wyginając zabawnie usta.

"To masz teraz urodziny? Kiedy? A zresztą, co to za prezent urodzinowy, zostawić solenizanta samego w domu..." zaczął tokować, ale Shino położył mu dłoń na ustach, i tylko wyprowadził z kuchni, kierując ich z powrotem na schody. 

"Zostawili nas samych. Z sypialnią." Kibie faktycznie trzeba było wszystko wyeksplikować. I to był powód, dla którego Shino uważał Kibę za jednego z najbardziej seksualnych, promieniujących erotyką ludzi. Twarz Kiby rozjaśniła się w szerokim, łotrowskim uśmiechu i już bez oporów pozwolił się poprowadzić po schodach do sypialni Aburame.

"Prezent." szepnął sam do siebie, ale tak, żeby Shino usłyszał.

W sypialni panował głęboki, czerwonawy mrok, który rozpraszała tylko niewielka szpara między zasłonami, przez którą wpadało do środka odbite w śniegu światło. Pokój obłożony był grubymi, ciepłymi gobelinami i dywanami, wiszącymi na każdej ścianie, a na suficie unosiła się wielka, mechata tkanina z wyhaftowaną sceną rodzajową, w której na tle wielkiej, kwitnącej jabłoni wysoki mężczyzna trzymał za dłoń kobietę w długiej, powłóczystej sukni. Kiba patrzył zafascynowany na wizerunek na suficie, z zadartą śmiesznie głową i czarnymi włosami, sterczącymi we wszystkie strony.

"No nieźle." westchnął z uznaniem, podchodząc do Shino i przytulając się do niego od tyłu. Pachniał mrozem i wiatrem, mimo, że już byli w domu dobre dwie godziny. Wiatr był chyba wonią, którą generowało po prostu ciało Kiby. Zapach zmieniał się z porami roku, nigdy jednak nie tracąc szorstkiej, ziołowej nuty, która była częścią samego Kiby. Shino przypomniał sobie, jak Inuzuka pachniał, gdy po raz pierwszy się pocałowali, na drzewie, w samym środku jesieni i wirujących, czerwonych w zachodzącym słońcu liści. Pachniał ziołami, ruchem i kwitnącymi trawami, i aż miało się chęć spróbować, czy tak samo smakuje.

Kiba stał naprzeciwko na wpół odsłoniętego okna, patrząc na padający za szybą, oślepiająco jasny śnieg. Shino czuł, że jego chłopak zaczyna się wahać. Dziwne, on sam czuł wielki, ogarniający wszystko spokój. 

"Co chcesz robić?" spytał ochrypniętym z emocji głosem Kiba, nadal uporczywie wpatrując się w śnieg. Shino przechylił głowę w tył, tak, że teraz leżała na ramieniu Inuzukiego, i szepnął prosto w zasłonięte czarnymi, postrzępionymi włosami ucho. Miał nadzieję, że nie brzmi głupio, ale będąc wpuszczonym do tajemnego sanktuarium rodziców, nie mógł jakoś znaleźć lepszych słów.

"Chcę ciebie w sobie."

Kiba przestał oddychać na dobre dziesięć sekund, po czym odsunął się od Shino, złapał Akamaru za kark i wypchnął za drzwi, zamykając je z jakimś dziwnie ostatecznie brzmiącym trzaskiem.

"Dobra."

Shino uśmiechnął się, gdy Kiba zbliżył się do niego i z rozmachem pocałował prosto w usta. To był desperacki, namiętny pocałunek, i po nim Shino poznał, że Kiba faktycznie się boi. I to nie o siebie, a o niego, że sprawi mu ból, zrobi krzywdę, czy jakoś tak. Głupi, w gorącej wodzie kąpany, kochany Kiba. Shino zamknął oczy i pociągnął Kibę w stronę łóżka, obejmując go mocno, tak, żeby nie miał odwrotu i nie mógł zrejterować. 

Przez dobre piętnaście minut Kiba całował go zapamiętale, co jakiś czas otwierając oczy, żeby spojrzeć na Shino z bliska, jakby upewniając się, że wciąż tam jest. Jego usta były miękkie i szorstkie zarazem, jego dłonie wędrowały agonijnie powoli pod koszulą Aburame, rozpinając guziki, ekspresy, dostając się do jego bokserek i bawiąc się ich sznurkami. Kiba zawsze śmiał się z bokserek Shiby i z tego, że nie mają gumek tylko sznurki do związywania. Nie pomagały wyjaśnienia, że robale nie lubią rzeczy, tamującej ich korytarze w ciele każdego Aburame, Kiba zawsze pytał z przebiegłą, dwuznaczną miną, czy może pociągnąć za sznurek. 

Teraz nie spytał, tylko rozwiązał wiązanie, nie odrywając ust od warg partnera. A potem Shino chyba stracił przytomność, bo następne, co pamiętał, to on, całkowicie nagi, przyciśnięty do ręcznie tkanych prześcieradeł przez równie nagiego Kibę. I ręce, ciekawskie, wędrujące po nim bez żadnego wstydu ręce, dotykające go po prostu wszędzie. Po wewnętrznych stronach ud, po brzuchu, po drgającym nerwowo w antycypacji członku, po tyłku. Shino nigdy nie myślał, że jego tylne okolice są aż tak wrażliwe na dotyk. Pod dłońmi oddychającego nad nim ciężko Kiby zmienił się cały w jeden, wielki, wyprężony supeł końcówek nerwowych, czułych na każde poruszenie, chuchnięcie, muśnięcie. 

"Boję się. " wydusił mu gdzieś koło ucha zdyszany Kiba, i nie musiał mówić, że boi się nie o siebie, a o swojego partnera. Shino uniósł dłoń i przesunął nią po spoconym, zgrzanym policzku Kiby, po jego tatuażu.

"Wiem." odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc spod przymkniętych powiek na poruszoną twarz, unoszącą się nad nim. "Wszystko będzie w porządku. Nic mi nie będzie."

Kiba mruknął coś niezrozumiale i ponowił ataki na odsłonięte ciało swojego "kochanego lidera". Shino zdusił w sobie głośne westchnienie rozkoszy, gdy chłodna ręka ujęła jago członka i zaczęła poruszać się rytmicznie, wywołując u niego elektryczne iskry przyjemności, skaczące mu po całych plecach. Przesunął dłońmi po pośladkach Kiby, drapiąc je odrobinę za mocno, pozwalając partnerowi zapaść się jeszcze głębiej w niego. 

"Gdzie są....?" spytał bez tchu Kiba, odrywając się od karku Shino, który właśnie zaczynał ssać i gryźć, wywołując u Aburame odruchowy, całkiem niedający się opanować chichot. Shino potoczył błędnym wzrokiem dookoła, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć na tak w porę zadane pytanie o prezerwatywy. Jego wzrok padł na stolik koło łóżka, gdzie za sprawą szczęśliwego przypadku, leżała cała paczuszka potrzebnego medykamentu, plus tubka jakiejś maści. Pan Aburame wiedział, jak przygotować teren i nie dać im chwili zastanowienia, żeby nie uciekli. Okropny, przewidujący, posiadający nieludzką intuicję, kochany ojciec. 

Shino wyciągnął rękę i wręczył Kibie paczuszkę i tubkę maści, ze skonsternowaną miną. Tylko po to, żeby Kiba wepchnął mu je z powrotem w dłoń, z oficjalnie już spłoszoną miną. 

"Może to lepiej, żebyś Ty był na górze?" spytał drżącym głosem, który wywołał u Shino natychmiastowy uśmiech. Tak łatwo Inuzuka się nie wykpi, nie ma przebacz. 

"Nie." powiedział spokojnie, ponownie wciskając Kibie w dłoń sprzęt, obejmując go w talii nogami i poruszając się sugestywnie. Kiba westchnął rozedrganym głosem i wycisnął na ustach Aburame desperacki pocałunek. Zaczęli ponownie swój powolny taniec, wczołgując się pod ciężkie, tkane kołdry, dotykając się dosłownie wszędzie. Nastrój zepsuła trochę dłoń Kiby, która zaczęła niepostrzeżenie badać palcami intymne wejście do wnętrza ciała Shino. Maść z tubki pachniała ziołami i miała właściwości chłodzące i odrętwiające, jak wszelkie maści na otarcia. Gdy dwa palce Kiby znalazły swoją drogę do ciała Shino, Aburame zamknął oczy i za wszelką cenę usiłował się rozluźnić. Nie wychodziło. Nietypowy dotyk w nietypowym miejscu powodował tylko napięcie i stres, nic, co przydawało się w czasie pierwszego razu. 

"Boli?" spytał Kiba, poruszając ostrożnie palcami i obserwując lekkie wykrzywienie twarzy, którego Shino nie potrafił opanować. Aburame zebrał się w sobie i powoli sam poruszył się do przodu, wbijając się głębiej na pokryte maścią palce. W sumie nic go nie bolało, nie bardzo w każdym razie. 

"Nieeee....nie wiem...dziwne uczucie..." wydusił, przywierając ciasno do ciała partnera. "Nieważne...dalej..."

Kiba zasypał jego twarz miękkimi, lekkimi pocałunkami, wyraźnie chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę od dolnych partii, i nawet trochę mu się to udało, dopóki do dwóch palców dołączył trzeci i Shino wyraźnie się już wzdrygnął. Tym razem Kiba już nic nie mówił, tylko wyjął palce i pocałował Shino, bez słowa, głęboko i dziwnie spokojnie. A potem wszedł w niego.

Ciszę dookoła rezydencji klanu Aburame rozdarł zduszony krzyk. Shino nie wiedział, który z nich krzyknął, ale czuł, że to bolało ich po równo. Przez chwilę Kiba unosił się nad nim na drżących ramionach, spocony i zdyszany. Jego oczy były zamknięte mocno, niemal zaciśnięte, podobnie jak pięści, które leżały po obu stronach głowy Shino i ściskały gorączkowo prześcieradło. 

"I jak...?" spytał, nie otwierając oczu. Shino patrzył na skupioną twarz partnera, po czym poruszył eksperymentalnie tyłkiem, wypróbowując siebie w nowej sytuacji. 

"Boli... ale będzie lepiej...przyzwyczaję się...dalej..." wymamrotał bez składu, uspokajająco gładząc umięśnione plecy Kiby, jego szerokie ramiona i mocno zarysowane łopatki. " Dalej..."

Gdy Kiba zaczął się w nim poruszać, Shino przez pierwsze parę sekund musiał siłą zduszać w sobie bolesne jęknięcia. Kto chciałby to robić, skoro jest to tak nieprzyjemne? Za każdym razem, gdy Kiba wchodził w niego, przez jego ciało przelatywał paroksyzm bólu, rozrywającego mu coś w środku. Kiba zdawał się już nic nie zauważać, tylko szybko ustalił rytm, który powoli, ale sukcesywnie zamieniał ból Shino w dziwną, wzbierającą gdzieś w głębi przyjemność, ciężką i nabrzmiałą. A potem Kiba dotknął w nim jakiegoś dziwnego miejsca, sprawiając, że świat podskoczył i wszystko stało się białe. Gdy Shino odzyskał wzrok, zobaczył nad sobą zadowoloną, spoconą twarz Kiby, uśmiechającą się przebiegle.

"Chyba zaczynam łapać." stwierdził, ale Shino nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. 

Od tej chwili Kiba raz za razem dotykał tego dziwnego miejsca, wywołując u Aburame najpierw ciche, potem głośniejsze pomruki zadowolenia, które płynnie przeszły w głębokie, gardłowe westchnienia. Ustalony rytm powoli przywodził ich do jakiegoś rosnącego, puchnącego gdzieś w środku uczucia, lepkiej, pachnącej ostro przyjemności. Shino przyssał się do odsłoniętej szyi Kiby, smakując mocny, ziołowy aromat, obecny zawsze na skórze partnera. Teraz był tam też słonawy pot, pachnąca dziwnie maść, którą byli obaj cali umazani, i korzenna, lepka ciecz. Ręka sama wyciągnęła mu się do swojego zaniedbanego członka, który aż bolał od napięcia. Kiba odtrącił jego rękę, sam ujmując drżącego penisa partnera i tutaj także ustalając obłędny, regularny rytm. Raz po raz kąsał i gryzł Shino po ramionach, szyi i policzkach. Jadł go, i Shino kochał to uczucie, miękkie i mokre, z ostrymi zębami, wyciskającymi mu się na skórze, na tyle mocno, żeby zostawić ślad.

Shino czuł, jak gdzieś w głębi jego czakra zmienia kolor, z normalnego błękitnego na jasnożółty. Końcówki palców, członek i wnętrze ust wypełniał mu drażniący powidok wirującej mocy, i nawet bez zastanawiania się wiedział, że to była czakra Kiby. Kiba poruszał się w nim, nad nim, dookoła niego, otaczając go swoją dziką, nieskrępowaną niczym, naturalną czakrą. Gdy patrzył na jego twarz, wykrzywioną w bolesnej przyjemności, skupioną na wewnętrznych odczuciach, jednocześnie usiłującą mieć baczenie na to, co się dzieje z jego partnerem, Shino pomyślał, że faktycznie kocha "psiego chłopaka". A potem rozrywany dwoma rytmami, dłoni i członka Kiby przestał mieć jakąkolwiek możność myślenia.

Czakry zwinęły się w nim, doprowadzając go niemal do szaleństwa i sprawiając, że chciał krzyczeć, ale z jego gardła wydobyło się tylko napięte westchnienie.

Zamknięty między tymi dwoma rytmami Shino doszedł, po raz pierwszy w życiu osiągając swój podwójny orgazm. Ze zduszonym jękiem przywarł do pleców Kiby, wgryzając się mu niemal do krwi w zgięcie między szyją a barkiem, i podryfował wśród pulsujących fal przyjemności, spadając spiralnie w dół, prosto w czekające na niego ramiona Kiby. Potem leżał już tylko całkowicie wyczerpany, przesuwając palcami po szarpanych nierównym oddechem bokach Kiby, czekając, aż Inuzuka także osiągnie swój orgazm. Gorący członek partnera poruszał się w nim errartycznie, a potem wystrzelił strugi rozpalonego płynu wewnątrz Shino, zalewając go całego. Dziwne uczucie, przepełnienia, znużenia i radości, gdy Kiba opadł na Shino bez tchu, drgając w konwulsjach przyjemności. 

Leżeli wysapując z siebie napięcie i uśmiechając się głupio, gdy tylko ich oczy spotkały się nad czerwonym, tkanym prześcieradłem. A może Shino tylko wydawało się, że były to głupie uśmiechy, a było to po prostu szczęście. Zmęczone, całkowite, spocone szczęście mogło wyglądać głupio, szczególnie, jeżeli patrzyło się na nie z zewnątrz. Shino po raz pierwszy patrzył na szczęście nie z zewnątrz a od środka. Nie było głupie, było piękne.

Świat powoli wracał do swojej poprzedniej postaci. Sypialnia na powrót stała się solidnym, ciemnym pokojem, wypełnionym gobelinami utrzymanymi w głębokich tonacjach czerwieni. Z okna sączyło się śnieżne światło. Kiba uniósł głowę i spojrzał z bliska na Shino, który bez zastanowienia pocałował go w czoło, po czym opadł bezsilnie na poduszki. Członek Kiby przez kilka ciekawych i przyjemnych chwil tkwił w nim jeszcze, unurzany w swoim własnym, płynnym produkcie. Gdy Kiba poruszył się i wyciągnął się z wnętrza Shino, Aburame syknął cicho. Pustka w miejscach, które najwyraźniej przywykły już być wypełnione, nie była przyjemna. Kiba zareagował momentalnie na jego skrzywienie. 

Wyskoczył z łóżka, wyrzucił prezerwatywę, coś poszperał przy tubce z maścią, po czym zanurkował z powrotem w ciepłe głębiny kołder. Po chwili Shino poczuł w miejscu nie komfortowej pustki dwa palce, pokryte maścią, która odrętwiała przyjemnie nadużyte tylne części Aburame.

"Lepiej?" spytał Kiba, uśmiechając się i obejmując Shino drugą ręką. 

"Lepiej..." odpowiedział sennie Shino, także uśmiechając się i kładąc głowę na ramieniu partnera. "Ale wiesz, że właśnie zrobiłem wielką plamę na łóżku rodziców, i właśnie w niej leżymy? Trzeba by ją jakoś wytrzeć..."

Kiba zaśmiał się głośno, tak, że głos rozległ się po całym, otulonym gobelinami pokoju. Shino westchnął. Absolutnie nie miał pojęcia skąd Inuzuka miał w sobie tyle energii, nawet po tak wyczerpującym seksie. Może nie był to najbardziej ekstrawagancki stosunek, ale mieli czas. Wszystkiego się nauczą, może nawet dojdą do takiej wprawy, że nie będą leżeli sklejeni z prześcieradłami. 

Shino poczuł jak Kiba natęża się, wyciągając ramię z łóżka i szuka czegoś koło szafki nocnej. Aburame nie chciał otwierać oczu, wolał poleżeć tak jeszcze w błogim rozprężeniu, nawet, jeśli oznaczałoby to leżenie na lepkiej plamie, ale gdy poczuł jak ktoś przesuwa mu po brzuchu miękkim, włochatym ręcznikiem frotte, otworzył oczy. Kiba wyszczerzył wszystkie zęby i pomachał mu nad twarzą ręcznikiem.

"Leżał pod łóżkiem. " zaśmiał się, podejmując wycieranie lepiących się części partnera. "Twój ojciec to człowiek o przerażającej intuicji, nie uważasz?"

"Uhmmm..." mruknął Shino, poddając się ministracjom kochanka i pozwalając wytrzeć się do sucha ręcznikiem, który Kiba zaraz potem rzucił niedbale w najdalszy kąt pokoju. "Co robisz, bałaganiarzu...?"

"Mamy czas do jutra wieczór, zapomniałeś?" odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Kiba, i radośnie przylgnął do pleców Shino, który zdołał przewrócić się na brzuch. Miękkie, ciepłe ciało Kiby przycisnęło go przyjemnie do ciężkich tkanin prześcieradeł, a mocne, umięśnione ramię objęło go posesywnie w pasie. "Zdążymy posprzątać...Hej, i następnym razem to ja chcę być na dole...w życiu trzeba spróbować wszystkiego."

Shino uśmiechnął się z policzkiem przyciśniętym do poduszki. Kiba naprawdę miał w sobie wielkie zasoby energii, nawet po tej całej gimnastyce zdołał obrócić go na plecy i wtulić się mu w ramię. Shino położył dłoń na sklejonych potem, czarnych, sztywnych włosach, i zaczął unosić się pomiędzy jawą a snem. Coś mu się jawiło, że śnieg wtargnął do sypialni, zasypując ich tak, ze nie mogli wydostać się spod jego grubej, dziwnie ciepłej kołdry. Kiba leżał sobie chrapiąc smacznie a Shino trwał obok, patrząc się na niego i co jakiś czas całując inną partię jego ciała. Ciało Kiby składało się z różnych smaków i dotyków, czasem było delikatne i słodkie, czasem chropowate i słone, z korzennym, ostrym smakiem, kumulującym się na końcu języka. W tym jawo/śnie Shino wycałował Kibę całego, powoli rozkoszując się smakami na jego gładkiej, zdrowej, opalonej nawet zimną, skórze. 

Obudzili się koło południa, razem, jak na zawołanie, i okazało się, że tylko część snu Shino była snem. Plecy Kiby pokryte były małymi malinkami, a gdy przyjrzał się sobie bliżej znalazł także parę miłosnych ukąszeń w dole pleców i na udach. Potem zobaczyli ponownie zabrudzone, nieszczęsne prześcieradła rodziców Aburame, i wybuchneli śmiechem.

"Chyba przez sen nie zrobiłeś mi laski, Shino?" żartował Kiba, ściskając mocno swojego kochanka, który jeszcze psykał, gdy tylko jakiś ruch urażał jego otarte części tylne. Shino uśmiechnął się.

"Gdybym to zrobił, tej plamy by tu nie było. "

Kibie zajęło trochę czasu rozszyfrowanie tego, co powiedział, a gdy wreszcie zrozumiał, zrobił się przepięknie czerwony i uderzył Shino w ramię. 

"Tego też musimy spróbować. " szepnął, uśmiechając się i zamykając swojego kochanka w ramionach.

Przez chwilę leżeli objęci i wydychali z siebie napięcie. Za oknem wciąż padał wielkimi płatami śnieg. 

"Boli cię coś....?" spytał nieobecnie Kiba, studiując gobelin na suficie, ten z jabłonią i parę kochanków. Shino prychnął cicho i wycisnął mu na barku mały pocałunek.  
"Tak. Tyłek. Ale to dobry ból, jak sądzę." 

Kiba zaśmiał się i rozluźnił się widocznie. "Mówłem Ci już, że cię kocham?

"Nie musisz mówić. Ja wiem." Shino wiedział. Zawsze, od ich pierwszego wspólnego orgazmu, w domu Kiby, na jego przykrytym skórami jeleni łóżku. Nie mniej jednak dobrze było usłyszeć to wypowiedziane. Shino położył głowę na piersi Kiby i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w odgłosy jego ciała, przyspieszone bicie serca, stłumiony dźwięk wdechów i wydechów, krążenie krwi. Mógłby tak leżeć wieczność, tylko słuchając organizmu Inuzukiego i czując jego żywe ciepło.. 

"Hej..." puknął go delikatnie w ramię Kiba.

"Hmmmm?"

"Wiesz, mamy tą sypialnię do wieczora...szkoda czasu na spanie..."Shino otworzył leniwie oczy, po czym sięgnął po omacku, bez ceregieli ujmując pośladek Kiby i bawiąc się nim leniwie. Kiba westchnął, gdy palce Aburame zaczęły powoli masować miejsce dookoła jego wejścia, po czym zaśmiał się bez tchu i ugryzł Shino w odsłoniętą szyję. Shino spojrzał z bliska na ostre, czarne oczy, teraz rozpływające się w dziwnej, aksamitnej poświacie poranka. A potem powiedział coś, co dopiero później spostrzegł, że było kopią słów, które często słyszał, gdy ojciec zwracał się do mamy.

"Masz tyle smaków na swojej skórze. Na wszystko mamy czas." 

Zabawne, jak nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć znaczenia słów, które teraz wydawały się jedynymi odpowiednimi słowami.

W końcu nagleni żołądkiem Kiby, wygrzebali się z ciepłych prześcieradeł, przebrali się i poszli do kuchni, żeby zjeść późne śniadanie. Akamaru powitał ich radosnym szczekaniem, obwąchując dokładnie ich pidżamy. 

"Wywęszył dobry seks." stwierdził prostodusznie Kiba i afektowanie pogłaskał po kudłatym łebku, mierzwiąc sierść Akamaru. "I jest zadowolony. Pyta, czy nic Ci nie jest."

Shino uśmiechnął się wymijająco. Jego tylne części były subtelnie obtarte i utrudniały swobodne chodzenie. Kiba zrzucił psa z kolan i wyciągnął rękę do Shino. Jego dłoń pomasowała delikatnie pośladki Aburame. 

"Oczywiście nic nie powiesz, cha cha " zaśmiał się hałaśliwie a Akamaru zawtórował mu głośnym szczekaniem. "Ale nie martw się, będziesz mógł zrobić to samo ze mną."

Shino drgnął na myśl o wtargnięciu we wnętrze Kiby, a potem odsunął te myśli. Podniecenie nie było przydatne do przyrządzania śniadania. Czuł na sobie rozbawiony, zadowolony wzrok Akamaru, który najwyraźniej wyczuł jego krótką dygresję o tyłku Inuzukiego. Zjedli śniadanie składające się z owsianki i kanapek z dżemem, który robili razem ze znajomymi w rezydencji Uchihy. Pokręcili się po pustym, chłodnym domu, na koniec lądując w łazience, gdy przypomnieli sobie, że nie wykąpali się nawet, ani po wczorajszej misji, ani po seksie.

"Mogę wziąć z tobą prysznic?" spytał niewinnie Kiba i nie czekając na odpowiedź wysunął się ze spodni od pidżamy. Pidżama należała do Shino, była gruba, ciepła i miała kolor spranego błękitu paryskiego. 

"Pewnie." odpowiedział niepotrzebnie Shino i odkręcił kurki pod prysznicem. 

Stali pod strugami ciepłej wody, w kłębach pary, myjąc sobie nawzajem plecy. Czasem dotykali się w stymulujący sposób, a czasem po prostu się dotykali, zadowoleni z prostego badania podstaw swoich ciał. Kiba z zamkniętymi oczyma wodził nosem po linii włosów na karku Shino, oddychając głęboko i Aburame wiedział, że próbuje w ten sposób zapamiętać zapach. Pod drzwiami skamlał Akamaru. Zbliżało się popołudnie i należało pomału zacząć sprzątać w sypialni.

Wychynęli z łazienki, śmiejąc się cicho i bawiąc się w łapanie się za tyłki. Wpadli do sypialni, zziajani i zziębnięci i bez namysłu wskoczyli pod ciepłe, ciężkie prześcieradła. W pokoju unosił się jeszcze zapach seksu, słodki i lepki. 

"Musimy zacząć sprzątać. " powiedział trzeźwo Shino, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, żeby zacząć proces zacierania śladów po ich nielegalnej przyjemności. Kiba spojrzał na niego z bliska i pocałował go w obojczyk, przesuwając po nim językiem. Mokry, miękki język posłał po plecach Shino elektryczny dreszcz przyjemności. Kiba uśmiechnął się.

"Potem."

Przez następne pół godziny Shino nie do końca pamiętał, kto co zrobił komu, wiedział tylko, że efektem całej sprawy, były kolejne plamy na prześcieradłach i korzenny, mocny smak spermy na jego języku. Kiba zdawał się faktycznie mieć niewyczerpane zasoby energii. 

Gdy przybyli rodzice, około dziewiątej wieczorem, po seksualnych zajściach nie było już śladu. Akamaru specjalnie został wydelegowany, żeby obwąchać całe miejsce, i znaleźć ewentualne pozostałości, mogące zdradzić i tak niebędący już tajemnicą sekret. Kiba doczekał powrotu rodziny Shino, żeby z dwuznacznym, zadowolonym uśmiechem powiedzieć im "do widzenia", po czym zniknąć za ciężkimi odrzwiami rezydencji. Zanim jednak zniknął zdołał bez ceregieli, nie krępując się spojrzeniami mamy i brata Aburame, cmoknąć rozgłośnie Shino w usta. Ojciec spojrzał porozumiewawczo na mamę, ignorując wybuch śmiechu brata, i bez słów zaprosił Shino do swojego gabinetu. 

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, Shino bez okularów, które gdzieś ukrył mu Kiba, ojciec w okularach, które nie ukrywały jednak jego lekkiego uśmiechu.

"Wszystko w porządku?" spytał ważąc słowa. Shino chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale wiedział, że będzie to źle zrozumiane, więc powstrzymał się. 

"Tak." odpowiedział zamiast tego. "Dlaczego mi na to pozwoliłeś?"

"A chciałeś, żebym ci na to nie pozwolił?" szybko zareagował ojciec, unosząc się nieco w swoim fotelu.

Shino zastanowił się chwilę. 

"Nie. Ale czy to nie dziwne, że popierasz związek, który nie przedłuży trwania klanu?" Najwyraźniej Shino i jego ojciec oboje mieli problemy z odpowiedziami, natomiast pytań mieli aż za nadto. Całkiem odwrotnie niż z Kibą. Ojciec rozluźnił się wyraźnie, i już otwarcie uśmiechnął się do syna, który stał bez ruchu patrząc na tak rzadki pokaz emocji.

"Klanem się nie przejmuj. " powiedział cicho a w jego głosie słychać było uśmiech. "Najważniejsze, żebyś znalazł osobę, która będzie dla Ciebie miała najsmaczniejszy aromat. Zresztą twój brat znalazł już taką osobę, i jest ona płci przeciwnej. A nawet, jeśli byłoby inaczej, i obu wam smakowałby tylko osobnik płci męskiej, trudno. Nie ma prawa przedłużać klanu kosztem szczęścia dzieci. "

"Smakował..." szepnął sam do siebie Shino. Tak, jeśli było jakieś słowo, prawidłowo określające jego związek z Kibą, to było właśnie to. Smak. Kiba miał odpowiedni smak. Spojrzał na ojca, który nadal się uśmiechał.

"Tak, ten chłopak, Inuzuka ma smak, który Ci odpowiada. " skonstatował prostym, pozbawionym zaangażowania głosem ojciec. "A klany przychodzą i odchodzą, nic na to nie poradzi ani ochrona Tsunade, ani gałęzie poboczne rodziny Hyuuga. To prawo naturalne. Jedni się pojawiają, inni odchodzą. Jeśli ktoś próbuje zmienić ten bieg, kończy tak jak klan Uchiha."

Shino odpowiedział uśmiechem i skinął głową. Wiedział ile kosztuje ojca taka rozmowa i wypowiedzenie na raz tylu ważnych słów.

"Dziękuję." powiedział, wychodząc z gabinetu. Kątem oka złapał jeszcze twarz ojca, który przecierał dłonią czoło i wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale zadowolonego. Chwilę potem do gabinetu weszła mama. 

Shino poszedł spać, z miejsca, spokojny i wyciszony tak, że słyszał swobodny przepływ czakry po kanalikach, którymi wędrowały zaspane robale. Jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości, teraz zniknęły one bez śladu.

Następnego dnia Shino spotkał się z Kibą na polu ćwiczebnym, i co ciekawsze trenowała tam jeszcze jedna para. Cały teren był pokryty gęsty śniegiem, który zamarzł przez noc, tworząc kaleczącą ręce, twardą skorupę. Sasuke spojrzał na nich spode łba a Naruto rzucił się w ich kierunku z wrzaskliwym powitaniem. Shino zerknął na Kibę i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Sądząc z mocnego, męskiego zapachu, jaki unosił się nad Uchihą i słodkawej woni, jaka dolatywała od Naruto, oni także spędzili ciekawą, intensywną noc. Wyostrzone zmysły miały swoje plusy. Akamaru zaszczekał i zaczął obwąchiwać Naruto, który z krzykiem zaczął bawić się z nim, rzucając śniegowymi kulkami. 

Shino stanął koło Sasuke, patrząc, jak Kiba, Naruto i Akamaru wariują pośród śniegu, okładając się jak leci kawałami lodu. Był mroźny, rześki, zimowy poranek i właśnie kończyły się święta.

"Jak było?" spytał Sasuke, niespodziewanie zaczynając konwersację. Shino przez chwilę studiował jego twardy profil i duże, ocienione czarnymi, długimi rzęsami oczy. W sumie nigdy nie rozmawiał z Uchihą. W sumie nie miało to znaczenia. Skoro Sasuke domyślił się, co zaszło między nim a Kibą, równie dobrze mógł dowiedzieć się reszty.

"Dobrze. Niczego się nie obawiaj. " odparł cicho, odwracając wzrok i obserwując jak Kiba wywraca Naruto, który z kwikiem ląduje w zaspie śnieżnej i pociąga za sobą wyjącego Akamaru. W końcu cała trójka wyłożyła się na twardym lodzie.

"Mam do odbudowania klan...I nie mogę stracić kontroli. " wymamrotał Sasuke prosto w swój gruby, wełniany szalik, który chyba zawiązywał mu Naruto, bo cały był skręcony, a węzeł na brodzie był trzy razy większy niż normalnie.

Shino przez moment myślał, co odpowiedzieć na tak jawną odsłonę Uchihy, który słynął z milczenia, samotnictwa i egocentryzmu. Sasuke nie miał ojca, żeby z nim rozmawiać. I rozmawiał z Aburame. Nie należało go tak zostawiać.

"Nie martw się o klan. " Shino powtórzył słowa swojego ojca i uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie rozmowy z rodzicem. "I nie bój się stracić kontroli. Tylko w ten sposób możesz ją zyskać."

Przez chwilę stali tak sobie w milczeniu, ramię w ramię, patrząc na swoich kochanków, tarzających się z wrzaskiem po śniegu. Sasuke uśmiechnął się do siebie i skinął głową, kończąc rozmowę, po czym podszedł do Naruto, złapał go za ramię i zaczął holować w nieznanym kierunku. Nie było to łatwe, bo Akamaru wgryzł się w spodnie Uzumakiego i nie miał zamiaru puścić. Dopiero, na wyraźny rozkaz Kiby, poparty tupnięciem nogi, rozluźnił szczęki. 

"He he he...głupi Naruto..." dyszał, Kiba ale oczy mu się śmiały. "Coś mi się zdaje, że tych dwóch miało dziś wspólnie niezłą zabawę, a tej nocy nawet Uzumaki użyje sobie na Sasuke...Pachną nasieniem tak, że aż w nosie kręci..."

Shino złapał dłoń Kiby i ścisnął ją lekko. Czarne, ostre oczy spojrzały na niego z rozbawieniem i troską.

 

"My też pachniemy..." wyszeptał Shino zza swojego szala, owijającego go szczelnie i blokującego słowa. "Wiesz, dzisiaj są moje urodziny... " dodał w formie luźnej informacji.  
"W takim razie wszystkiego najlepszego życzę!" huknął Kiba i zanim Shino zdołał zareagować już leżał na plecach z przygniatającym go do ośnieżonej ziemi Inuzuką. "Szósty styczeń, ładna data na mój pierwszy raz, nie sadzisz? Na ten dzień masz na mnie wyłączność, możesz zrobić ze mną, co zechcesz. "

"Tak." odpowiedział Shino i tylko z pozoru była to odpowiedź bez związku. Kiba spojrzał na niego nagle poważnymi oczami, w których można było wyczytać przywiązanie i oddanie. Potem cały świat zniknął w słodkim, delikatnym, śnieżnym pocałunku. 

* * * 

The End

by Homoviator 

wrzesień 2004


End file.
